Cosmic Love on a White Blank Page
by The Skye Skye
Summary: Arthur and Eames have had a very strange and lengthy relationship from the get go, but when it comes down to it, does Arthur truly love the other man...? M/M Relationships. Be ye warned.


Cosmic Love on a White Blank Page

* * *

_Somewhere between eleven pm and four am, November twentieth, 2021, Dominic Cobb found himself dragging his feet as he walked deliriously around a hotel room that wasn't his. The alarm clock had been knocked off the nightstand and to the floor where it lay blinking 12:00. Clearly the fall had busted it. Standing in the room, his shirt hanging loosely on his frame and his dress slacks slung low on his hips he took a deep breath through his nose. This was a dream... Now he was here for a reason... A very important reason._

He'd been chasing a woman through the dream, chasing after this ghost of a former friend. He'd come to corner this ghost and bring it back to the surface... Back where it belonged...

"You really never know when to quit... Do you Cobb...?" a sultry female voice soothed from behind him. Cobb turned, his eyes seeking out in the darkness of the hotel room just where the voice came from. In the shadows near the dark silken curtains, Cobb saw who he'd been so desperately chasing after. Her body was tall, curvaceous, and wrapped in a beautiful red silk evening gown. Her honey colored curls spilled in soft ringlets over her milky skin, and her perfect swan like throat was adorned with a diamond necklace. From under wavy bangs, her soft brown eyes met Cobb's.

"I had to find you and put an end to this... Arthur has been worried sick..." he said quietly, stepping slowly closer, as one would do to a frightened and dangerous animal, doing his best not to frighten the woman away. Her face scrunched in distaste and she folded her arms over her supple chest, turning her body away from Cobb.

"A pox on Arthur. If he cared he'd be here himself..." the woman hissed, her accent slipping in and her lips quivering slightly. Cobb sighed a little and stepped closer once more.

"You know as well as I do that he doesn't know how to express his emotions properly... Now please... Come back with me. I'm running out of time and I don't want to have to drag you out of this by force. What you're doing is wrong..." Cobb said quietly. The woman sneered at him.

"I gave him ever ounce of myself and no matter what! It was never good enough! This... This new career of mine makes me feel appreciated! I make peoples dreams come true and that's far more than most can say! You can't make me stop! I won't! I don't know how you could have possibly found me but... I've had enough! Get out of here! Take your kick right back up and out of my world..." she cried in response, her body growing more and more tense by the second.

Cobb swallowed uneasily.

"Eames please..." Cobb whispered. "He's lost without you..."

* * *

One Year Before...

In moments of weakness Arthur found himself often falling into the arms of the ever taunting man who haunted his dreams. Eames... Eames was a good man, a bit shady now and again, and definitely had a sense of humor that most didn't get. Arthur himself wasn't sure he enjoyed it, however he wouldn't turn it away. Tonight was yet another night where yearning and dismay seemed to be mingling together in the pit of Arthur's stomach. He could close his eyes and smell Eames... His familiar manly musk and the faintness of his cologne, the distinct detergent his cleaners used on his clothes that always smelled fresh, even his shampoo... The memories were etched into his mind vividly in a way that just didn't fade.

He was laying quietly in his apartment in France, living off the residual money he'd received from Saito nearly ten years prior. He was always good with budgeting, and that had been no exception. Arthur however, had put his skills in the dream space to more legal use now. He'd studied, got his doctorate, and opened up a practice. His new job was as a therapist of sorts. He was able to help people reconcile with harsh memories from their past, find things that were buried deep to help people move forward. It was a very expensive practice, and only the wealthy could really afford the treatment, however, that didn't stop Arthur from working free of charge in clinics with under privileged patients who could really use the help. This was something he did that had always drawn admiration from Eeames.

"Eames... Where are you now...?" he wondered aloud as he ran his hand over the cool and empty space in the bed beside him. He silently wished Eames was laying there, snoring softly, his chest bobbing with those soft and even breaths. Arthur would never openly admit it, but his life had so much more light in it when Eames was around. He sighed a little and rolled into the empty space, taking in the coolness of the sheets on his bare skin. He took in the moment of silence, absorbing the sensation of loneliness. He needed Eames and he needed him badly. The longing in his heart and yearning in his body were growing stronger with each passing night. He took a deep breath and sat up, reaching onto the bedside table and taking hold of his phone. He looked at the screen intently for a moment, then dialed the number he'd come to know so well.

One ring, two, then three, four...

"This is Eames." the answer came. "Make it quick."

Arthur's voice died in his throat as he heard Eames' familiar baritone again. He took a breath.

"It's me... Arthur... Is... Is this a bad time...?" Arthur answered, his body shaking a little with nerves. Eames was silent on the other end for a moment and then a soft but sincere chuckle left his lips.

"Arthur..." the way he'd spoken the name was with such deep affection made Arthur's cheeks flush with the unspoken meaning that laid in the other man's tone. "It's so good to hear your voice... It's never a bad time for you darling. I was just polishing my gun... Nothing I can't set aside for later..."

Arthur smiled, almost childishly bright.

"I miss you." Arthur's voice was enraptured, his eyes a little misty as he spoke to Eames for the first time in months. Eames' gun clunked quietly against the table on the other end of the line and there was a soft exhale from the other man before an answer came, simple and short.

"And I, you." Eames licked his lips nervously, his body slouching back into a chair at his kitchen table. Arthur wasn't far off from him. Only a couple hours drive. He was already prepared to just get in his car and go. Arthur swallowed uneasily and closed his eyes.

"Come home to me..." Arthur urged, his voice needy and almost inaudible. There wasn't even a moment to reconsider the statement before Eames was standing up.

"I'm on my way." came a husky reply. Arthur shivered a little, smiling weakly as he took in what the other man had said. He got up from the bed, waiting a moment before he said.

"I'll see you soon then."

Then he hung up the phone and looked around. He had a little while to prepare for the arrival of the other man and his mind and heart were both racing. He quickly moved about, straightening up his already impeccably clean apartment in nothing but a navy blue silk robe. He took the time to even prepare a bottle of wine and a couple glasses as well as some candles. Then, when there was nothing more to be done, he waited.

After the hours passed and the night was growing late, Arthur's patience was finally rewarded with a soft knock on the door. Unmistakable. It was Eames. He quickly rose from his place on the couch, still in his robe, finding no reason to dress earlier since Eames preferred him in as little clothing as possible anyways. He gripped the handle of the door, the cool metal making his fingers tingle as he opened the door. There in the hallway, in all his glory, was Eames. It was breathtaking just to see him again.

Age had begun to show in both men ever so slightly. By Eame's temples you could see the starts of silvery gray that would eventually take over more of his head, and soft smile lines creased his cheeks, giving him a far more mature appearance than what Eames really was. He was still just as strong and built as ever, and Arthur loved it. Arthur's own face had aged ever so slightly, but it wasn't anything to noticeable, he, like his father before him, was aging very gracefully. Arthur stepped back, allowing Eames into his apartment and Eames closed the door with his heal as he entered, taking in the sight of the other man like one would appraise a beautiful work of art. He reached out and pulled Arthur to him, their lips meeting in a soft, almost forlorn kiss. The longing that each of them had felt for the other poured forth in seconds. They melted against one another in a passionate lip lock, trading kisses, nips, and their tongues finally slid into the familiar territory of one another's mouths.

Arthur moaned softly, and Eames chuckled lightly, breaking from the kiss, rubbing the other man's shoulders lightly as he tilted his head to kiss his cheek, then jaw, and finally neck. Arthur smiled softly and his hands moved to Eame's chest where he gently rubbed his hands against the firm pectorals he'd grown to appreciate. Eames lifted his head to meet Arthur's eyes and he gently reached up, his calloused fingers caressing the soft and near flawless skin of Arthur's cheek.

"As perfect as ever darling." he praised lightly, a teasing undertone in his voice. "You're so very lucky I wasn't in Mombasa... Or it would have taken me quite a bit longer to get here."

Arthur chuckled softly and shook his head, leaning in and kissing him lightly before he responded.

"I knew you were laying low in Southern France since you owe some men in Mombasa quite a bit of money... Remember...?" he responded in a very matter-of-factly tone. Eames rolled his eyes a little and pecked Arthur's lips.

"Oh hush you. I'll win some more money and pay them soon enough." Eames said dismissively. Even though he wasn't serious, and Arthur knew this, it still tugged at his heart to know what an addiction to gambling the other man had. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and simply smiled.

"I've got a bottle of Shiraz breathing in the next room... An import from Australia. Your favorite. How about we head in there and relax...?" Arthur suggested, pulling lightly on the lapels of Eames' jacket. Eames grinned and turned Arthur around, pushing him lightly towards the room, and then urged him on with a light pat on his rear.

"Why didn't you say so sooner, darling? Let's go." he urged in his usual playful manner. Arthur jumped a little and raised a brow as he looked over his shoulder at the other man, walking into the next room.

"You are lucky I like you so much or I'd break your fingers for that." he said, mock maliciousness in his tone as he lead the way to the bedroom. Eames watched him walk from a few paces behind as he followed. He smiled, watching the silk ripple over each curve of the other man's body, his smooth and succulent body… Eames held in a shudder of desire as he imagined Arhtur naked and in his arms. He licked his lips and came up behind Arthur who stopped next to the dresser where his wine and the glasses rested. He poured them each a glass of wine as Eames slipped his arms around his waist from behind, kissing the nape of his neck affectionately. He licked lightly at the soft skin and Arthur reluctantly turned around and broke away from the embrace to hand the glass to Eames. Eames looked at the cool crystal wine glass in his grasp and then to Arthur's dark eyes.  
"Thank you…" he said softly, raising his glass to Arthur before taking a sip, letting the fruity and peppery flavors spill over his pallet. Arthur knew just how to please him. A good Australian Shiraz, some candles, that silk robe... Everything was just what he'd wanted. He watched Arthur's lips as they parted slightly for the edge of the glass, his throat bobbing slightly as he swallowed down a sip of the wine as well. Eames slowly set his glass aside on the dresser and then took Arthur's glass from his dainty hand, setting it beside his own before he stepped closer, only a hairs breadth away from the other man. He leaned in, capturing his lips in a kiss, his strong fingers taking hold of the neatly tied bow that held Arthur's robe closed. Arthur's cheeks heated a little as he felt Eames slowly tug on the robe tie and the knot fall apart. Eames' lips were quirked into a small smirk as he lifted his right hand, his fingers slipping under the edge of the robe and traveling slowly down over his chest, making the robe slip open and slide off of his shoulder a bit. Eames' fingers slid lightly all the way down Arthur's frame to his hip.

Arthur looked up, not an ounce of embarrassment, shyness, or hesitation in his eyes and he began to undo the buttons on Eames' shirt, pushing it open so he could lean in and press a kiss to the other man's chest. His fingers intentionally rubbed over Eames' nipples, drawing a sudden gasp from the other man. He grinned and slid his hands around to grip the firm flesh of Arthur's bottom, pulling him closer so he could kiss him again.

"I missed you so much..." Eames husked against Arthur's lips. Arthur gave a weary moan and gripped Eames shoulders as if afraid he'd fall into oblivion if he let go. He nodded and closed his eyes tight, pushing the jacket and shirt off of Eames' body, pressing against him again, his hands flying to grip the other man's face as they kissed. Eames' hands were all over Arthur, exploring his body with fevered passion as their tongues met in a hasty and fevered kiss. It was moments like this that made Arthur feel more alive than any other. Here like this, bearing all with Eames. It was perfect and yet catastrophic, the carnal rub of their bodies against each other. The roughness of Eames' dress slacks brough a hiss from Arhtur's lips and he broke away.

"Those have to go." he panted softly, slipping off the robe and tossing it aside as Eames quickly kicked off his dress shoes and and slid out of his pants and boxers. Arthur couldn't bring himself to take his eyes off the other man. His breath hitched as suddenly he was in Eames' arms again and they were stumbling backwards towards the bed. As they fell into the satin sheets, Arthur found himself beneath Eames, gazing up into heated and affectionate eyes. Their lips met in a hard kiss, and Arthur closed his eyes, focusing on the feel of the other man against him. The weight of his body and the heat of his blood as it coursed beneath his slowly slicking skin. Sweat beaded down Eames' brow and back as he pushed up from the mattress, moaning softly at the feeling of being between Arthur's legs again. The motions to get to this moment had all felt a blur, and now he was buried to hilt within his lover.

Arthur gasped in pleasure, the fluid and slow movements of Eames' hips dragging breath after ragged breath from his lips. The careful and calculating train of mind Arthur maintained slipped away from him as he felt the thickness and the heady burn of the other man inside him nudging that electrifying bundle of nerves. Jolt after jolt of heat coursed through his body as they rocked together, almost agonizingly slow. The connection of their bodies and the heaviness of their breath clouded the room. Eames shivered a little as he felt those muscles sputtering around him and then clenching down as he pulled his hips back each time, silently begging him to never leave this silky passage. Arthur gasped and groaned, his hair becoming quickly mussed as he tossed his head back and forth on the pillow beneath his head. His fingers and finely manicured nails dug into Eames' back, drawing little rivers of blood as they slid down the expanse. The need for something harder and faster was taking over, the sensual moments dissolved into loud grunts and groans, their volume matched only by the smacking of skin against skin. Arthur's rear burned with the ferocity of it and Eames was tingling from head to toe.

Collapsing onto the other man, moments after filling him with a satisfying orgasm Eames panted for breath, feeling Arthur's own sticky fluids against his stomach. Like a fleeting bird, the pleasure came and then flitted away as they parted. The slick sound of Eames' length leaving Arthur was muffled by his soft moan of protest. Eames chuckled softly and got out of bed.

"Relax darling..." he said soothingly, smoothing the sweaty dampened hair away from Arthur's face as he kissed his forehead and slowly got out of the bed. He walked to the bathroom, leaving Arthur in his haze while he got a warm wet cloth to clean them both up with. He knew Arthur well enough to know his distaste for being sticky. He slowly wiped the other man clean first, and then himself before he laid down in the bed, taking up that cool space that had been empty only hours before. Arthur rolled over towards him, nestling his head in the crook of Eames' neck, his head now on the other man's pillow. Eames' chuckled softly as he gently caressed the other man's cheek with the back of his fingers.

This was a peaceful goodnight, before he and Arthur both fell quite easily asleep.

* * *

In a dark room, clouded with dusty and cigarette smoke, there was a man sitting at a table, far in the corner, off by himself, watching the many gamblers as they illegally played the stakes, risking their money and their lives for the thrill. This man was a young Arthur. He was not a gambling man, in fact, he was usually not caught dead in a place this filthy. No. Here in the dark under belly of Paris, he was reacting to the constant taunt of his fellow classmate's. 'You never do anything dangerous Arthur! You're always playing it safe!'. He would prove them all wrong tonight... Thus his pocket full of loaded dice. It wouldn't be difficult to lure a few people in for a game, or so Arthur thought. He was about to rise when he felt a hand drop onto his shoulder.

"You don't honestly plan to try and cheat these men now do you? Your dice are far too pretty to be trusted." a thick and husky british accent met Arthur's ears and he looked up. There before him was a young man, maybe a couple years older than himself, dressed in a designer silk shirt and a pair of roughed up blue jeans. His hair was combed neatly and his face was scruffy. On his wrist was a very expensive looking watch, and there was a glimmer in his eyes as he looked Arthur over. Arthur, being only in his early twenties showed his youth. His black hair was in little waves about his smooth and angular face, and he was dressed down, not having wanted to attract attention to himself, he wore a thin linen button down and blue dress slacks. His gaze shown of his naivety.

"Where oh where, is your mommy little boy?" the man continued, looking about the bar before he let out a soft sigh. Arthur had to take a moment to process all that had been said to him. A deep frown etched it's way into his face as he felt the insulting tone sink in.

"My mommy is dead, thank you very much. What's it to you what I intend to do anyways?" Arthur hissed. The gaze of the other man was drawn back to Arthur and he raised a brow, chuckling softly.

"Is your mother really dead then? Shame. You clearly still could use a good whipping if you ask me. Come now brat, let's get you out of here and get you a cab home. A bar like this is no place for a young boy like yourself." the man said as he held his hand out to Arthur, offering to help him out of the booth. Arthur sneered at the very offer and smacked the other man's hand away. He got up and brushed himself off, stepping away from the table, leaving his dice behind as he stormed towards the door. The man watched him go before he noticed that the dice had been abandoned. He chuckled softly and reached down, picking them up and sliding them into his pocket for safe keeping. He turned away from the exit door he'd just watched Arthur exit through and took a seat at the bar, ordering himself a drink.

Arthur was halfway down the block when he realized he'd left behind his dice. He stopped short and looked over his shoulder back towards the bar. He tensed a little, just dreading the fact that he had to go back and get them. He sighed and slowly turned, walking slowly back to the building. He pushed open the door, glad that no one acknowledged his re-entry into the bar. He slipped between tables back to his previous haunt, sighing when he didn't see the dice sitting on the table. He crouched down and gazed underneath it and frowned when he didn't see them there. As he straightened up he cracked his head on the underside of the table. This did draw the attention of the other patrons. They all seemed to grow quickly suspicious of the young man. He just didn't fit in with the regulars and as Arthur found many eyes on him he started to head for the door, too quickly. A gruff gentleman stood up from his table and stepped in front of the door.

"Where do joo think joo are goin?" the man asked, his thick German accent making Arthur uncomfortable even more so than he had been before.

"I uh... I thought I'd left my w-wallet here but I guess I was wrong." he stated as calmly as possible. The man sniffed and then spit to the side, spraying a spot on the floor with his chewing tobacco. Arthur took a step back.

"Ya..? Forgot joor vallet? Zat's vhat joo did? I think joor a cop!" the man slurred, stepping closer. Arthur flinched a little as he backed right into a firm body. He was almost afraid to turn around as he watched other men get up and close in on him. He felt the chest that was against his back heave a sigh and then, a warm chuckle in a familiar voice filled the air. He felt strong and comforting hands on his shoulders.

"Kurt, mate he's one of mine, all right...? I just forgot to leave his money on the table... Right pet...?"

Arthur looked up to see the man from before smiling down at him, but his eyes were a threat to go along with what was being said.

"R-Right... I... I just didn't want to be caught in case there was a real cop around..." Arthur stammered.

"How many times must ve tell joo to takes your whores elsewhere, Eames?" Kurt, the gruff man, replied sternly. Eames nodded with a little laugh.

"I know I know... I can't help it mate.. I just feel safe here... Me and my pet will be out of your hair in no time..." he said with a nod, urging Arthur forward and out the door. Eames stepped up to the sidewalk and then spun Arthur who he'd been leading out the door by his shoulders around.

"You owe me big time, I warned you that you were in over your head in there. Why on earth would you come back for something as silly as dice...?" Eames chided lightly, frowning at the very shaken young man before him. Arthur sighed and ran his finger through his hair.

"It... One of them is very important to me." he said hastily as he flagged down a cab. "Fuck... Cobb would kill me if he knew I left it there..."

Eames sighed and reached into his pocket, extending the two ruby red dice to the other man.

"Here kid." he said quietly. "When you left them I picked them up off the table."

Eames glanced over his shoulder at the bar noting that they were being watched from the window. He sighed and ushered Arthur into the cab and then got in as well, not wanting to come off any more suspicious than he already had if he wanted to be welcomed back. Eames looked over at the other man as he handed him the dice, noting the horrified look on the other man's face.

"You touched them...?" he asked wearily. Eames nodded slowly, raising his brows questioningly. This was most certainly a curious situation. From the moment he'd laid eyes on the other man he wasn't sure he understood what he was trying to accomplish.

"What exactly was your intent coming into that bar, might I ask? You really didn't strike me as the gambling type..." Eames pointed out. "And who exactly are you, where do you want me to have this guy drop you?"

Eames folded his arms over his chest and tilted his head.

"Well... I... Am Arthur... And I'm a student... Sort of. I came out here to prove a point. Which I did. I proved that I'm a stick in the mud who never can just live on the wild side..." he grunted as he held tightly to his dice, leaning back against the seat.

"Well aside from being boring, you caused quite the bit of trouble for yourself back there, and I'd say that's living quite dangerously. Stupidly, but dangerously... You're lucky I stepped in for you when I did. Those blokes would have torn you limb from limb." he said as he looked the other man over. Arthur sighed heavily and nodded.

"Yes. Thank you for that." he said calmly, pushing his hair back out of his face. Eames paused for a moment before he smirked a little.

"You can thank me by taking me out for a drink, somewhere a little more appropriate, tomorrow night. Meet me L'auberge De L'ill at eight tomorrow night, no excuses, don't be late." he said, patting the other man's cheek as he leaned over, telling the cabby to stop in flawless French, before he slipped out of the car, leaving Arthur quite confused and nervous. He looked down at his dice forlornly as he realized he'd have to make a new totem... Or maybe... He just wouldn't tell Cobb.

Yes. That sounded appropriate. He wouldn't tell Cobb...  


* * *

  
Morning broke through the part in the heavy curtains of Arthur's bedroom. He yawned and looked over at the mussed, but empty space in the bed beside him. He smiled softly, rolling into it and taking in the smell Eames had left behind on the sheets. He could hear him singing in the shower from where he laid in bed. Arthur stretched, his lower back burning a bit as he sat up. He looked over at the clock on his bedside table and noted that it was almost eight thirty in the morning. He slowly got out of bed and padded quietly to the shower, sliding the door open and stepping in with Eames, who was washing his hair, his head tilted back and eyes closed.

"Good morning sunshine." Eames greeted as he rinsed his hair. "Did I wake you...?"

Arthur grabbed his wash cloth and soaped it as he turned on the second head in his shower, not minding the little jolt of cold water before it heated. He smiled a little and nodded.

"Yes. You did. With your horrible renditions of Madonna echoing off these tiles, how can anyone expect to stay asleep?" he teased in his usual unreadable tone. He slowly washed himself, while Eames watched for a moment, just taking in the sight of the other man

"Oh come now, you love when I do Madonna." Eames responded playfully, reaching out and taking the cloth from Arthur, picking up on scrubbing the man clean right where he'd left off. Arthur laughed quietly.

"I like when you do breakfast a lot more... Are you going to cook for me?" Arthur looked at Eames with bright eyes, a smile on his face as he leaned in and pecked the other mans lips. Eames grinned and set the rag aside, running his hands over Arthur's body, helping rinse away the suds.

"Only if you make the coffee, love." he purred in return, kissing Arthur a little more firmly, before he stepped out of the shower, shutting off his side of it as he grabbed a towel and began to dry off.

"I noticed you didn't bring a change of clothes..." Arthur stated, starting to wash up his hair while Eames dried himself.

"I didn't think I'd need to. I've always had a drawer in your dresser, and I'm sure I'm right in saying it's still there." Eames stated as he wrapped the towel around his waist and headed out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. Third drawer down on the left hand side, he opened it and smiled, seeing all his clothes still folded neatly as ever. He chuckled softly. "Predictable as ever, Arthur!"

He dropped his towel and pulled on a pair of tan slacks and a red satin shirt. He buttoned half way and rolled up his sleeve. he picked up the towel and hung it back up in the bathroom to dry just as Arthur was stepping out and grabbing a clean one.

"You know I couldn't ever remove your things, Eames, they're far too amusingly in poor taste to not keep." he jabbed lightly, heading into the bedroom. Eames narrowed his eyes and smirked a little, following after him he nodded.

"Precisely why I still dress the same as I always have." he snipped, not to be out done today. He headed to the kitchen and pulled some eggs and bacon from the fridge as well as all the ingredients he'd need to make pancakes from scratch. Arthur met him in the kitchen a few minutes later, dressed in a white shirt and black dress pants, his hair slicked neatly back. Eames watched the other man pull out the coffee maker as well as the coffee. Together they began to make breakfast, in perfect harmony. Arthur had missed this so much and not even realized it until this moment. He smiled a little as he fixed their coffee, Eames' black, and his own with cream and two cubes of sugar and set the table for their meal. Eames met him there with a serving dish with pancakes, eggs, and bacon on it.

"Let's eat shall we..." Eames suggested quietly, a small smile on his face as he sat down, taking a sip of his coffee. He chuckled appreciatively at the familiar taste of Arthur's skillful brewing. He glanced over the table at the other man as he very neatly placed food on his plate and ate. Eames tilted his head a little, loading his own plate and starting in on his meal. There was a comfortable silence between them as they ate, though it didn't last. Arthur cleared his throat and looked over.

"I was dreaming last night, about the first time we met...? Do you remember that...?" Arthur asked quietly. Eames looked up and nodded, looking quizzically at his lover.

"Yes I remember it like it was yesterday... I also remember the night after..." he smirked a little and watched Arthur's cheeks heat up and tinge pink. Arthur remembered that night too, all too well...

When he finished his breakfast he got up and headed to the sink, starting up on the dishes, rinsing them and placing them in the dishwasher. Eames wasn't far behind him in finishing and when he did he pitched in to help, wiping down the table and counters. Once they'd cleaned up Arthur looked at the clock again with a sigh.

"I have to head to work. I have three appointments today..." he stated wearily, a clear look of unwanting crossing his face. Arthur's complaining tone was met with a soft kiss on the neck from behind.

"I'll wait right here for you to get home..." he said huskily, gently rubbing Arthur's hips. "I'll even make dinner for you..."

Arthur smiled softly and turned around, pecking his lips.

"I'm so glad to have you back here Eames... You can't keep leaving me... My life is a boring mess without you..." he said softly. Eames nodded slowly, stepping back and urging the other man out of the kitchen.

"I know. Now go. Before you're late. We both know how much you hate that." Eames responded affectionately. Arthur nodded, going and slipping into his shoes. He grabbed his jacket and briefcase on the way out the door. Eames watched him leave before he went and sat down on the couch, simply turning on the television. It wasn't long that he sat there before he fell asleep again, dreaming of Arthur, as always...

* * *

Arthur straightened his tie, looking around nervously as he entered this rather ritzy establishment. He wasn't sure if the man, Eames, he'd met the night before had been joking, but, regardless, for some reason, Arthur had really found himself wanting to see him again. It was an unexplainable desire that he wanted to deal with, then put behind him for good. He looked around the club again before he began to journey further in. Everyone was dressed very richly, so Arthur blended in with this crowd much better than the night before. When Eames spotted him from the bar he nearly didn't rocognize him.

He laid eyes on this slicked, prim, and proper young man and stifled a laugh. He rose from his seat at the bar and crossed the room, catching the hand of the very oblivious young man.

"There you are. And here I thought you were going to stand me up." Eames taunted lightly. Arthur was startled mildly and turned around to face Eames, his cheeks turning red at the touch of their hands. He tried to pull his hand away, but instead, found Eames was bringing it to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of it, before tugging him along to a booth.

"Unhand me please... I said _please!_ Goodness..." Arthur protested, finally pulling his hand away as they came to a booth off to the side of an immense dance floor.

"Have a seat Arthur." Eames directed, bowing a little as he gestured to the red leather seating. Arthur reluctantly slid into the booth and then, Eames took his seat on the other side.

"For someone who I'm supposed to be taking out for a drink you certainly are doing a lot of the directing." Arthur snipped lightly, though there was no real venom behind it. With a little laugh, Eames brushed him off.

"Oh hush, doll. I'm just a fan of having a good time. No matter who's tugging who along, as long as I get one drink and one dance, we can call it even..." he said, smirking at Arthur who seemed to be growing more and more uncomfortable with each passing moment.

"Me? Dance with you? Did it ever occur to you that I was possibly straight?" Arthur protested, frowning deeply at the other man. Eames raised a brow and laughed a little.

"Not in the least!" he quipped. "Are you?"

Arthur simply stared at the other man, positively befuddled with his utter forwardness. He looked around and flagged down a waitress.

"I need a gin and tonic for myself, and a Blue Fucker for my friend here." he said sharply. She nodded and headed off to the bar to fetch their drinks. Eames grinned and laughed a little, watching Arthur's nose turn up in the air in an attempt to avoid eye contact with him. It was nothing short of amusing to see his behavior. It was clear that he was trying to maintain an air of maturity, but his age showed.

"So how old are you exactly, Arthur?" he inquired curiously. Arthur snorted.

"I hardly see how that's your business." Arthur snapped. Eames rolled his eyes, frowning a bit for the first time since they'd met up tonight.

"Well I'm just trying to start a conversation. You know? That thing adults who are out on dates do?" he offered, reaching out and patting the other man's tightly folded hands on the table top. "But you have fun sticking your nose up at me like a prude on Sunday."

Arthur's face relaxed a bit and he lowered his face and eyes to look at his hands.

"I'm twenty-three." he stated quietly. Eames broke into a genuine smile again.

"See. There. That wasn't so hard now was it?" he replied. "I'm twenty-seven, so we're not far off from one another. See how this works?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes.

"Don't patronize me." he scolded. Eames nodded, having no time to respond before their drinks were set on the table before them. Arthur paid for them before relaxing back against the booth, sipping at his drink.

"So about that dance..." Arthur said slowly, glancing up to see Eames drinking from his glass without complaint. Eames' eyes flicked up to meet Arthur's.

"Yes...?" he encouraged.

"I was thinking of a better place we could do it...A little more private..." Arthur suggested. Eames smirked and leaned closer.

"Where...?"

Arthur nodded to the drink.

"Finish your drink and I'll take you there..." he said, drinking his own down in a few gulps, needing a drink in him before he did this. Eames chugged his own fruity cocktail and then rose. Arthur stood as well, leading the way out to his car. He got in and waited for Eames to slide into the passenger seat before he headed out. The drive was tense, silent, and Arthur preferred it that way. He needed to think. Eames watched him closely the entire time he drove, deep thought and curiosity glimmering in his eyes. His concentration was broken when Arthur finally spoke a few minutes later.

"It doesn't look like much, but this place is home..." Arthur said as he pulled up to a warehouse on the outskirts of town. He got out of the vehicle and motioned for Eames to do the same.

"You live in a warehouse...?" he asked with a frown, stepping out of the car and taking in the sight of the place. Arthur shook his head.

"Not exactly. I have a dorm room back at the university, but I prefer being here..." he said as he lead the way inside. Eames followed closely behind, tilting his head as they entered the main room. It was big, open, and mostly empty. Arthur flicked on the lights, revealing desks littered with paperwork and many lounge chairs scattered about the room. Eames watched as Arthur set up two of these chairs and a little table between them. He then grabbed a silver brief case from a desk in the corner and set it on the table.

"Come here... I promise you, this will be more than enough of a thank you for saving my life last night. Lie back in the chair." he said. Eames furrowed his brows, ready to turn away, but, curiosity made him stay. He licked his lips nervously and laid down in the chair. He wondered just what he'd gotten himself into. This Arthur character had seemed harmless enough. He began to wonder if now he was going to wake up with vital organs missing.

"So what's this all about then?" Eames inquired as Arthur opened the case and then attached Eames to it by his wrist with a small probe. Arthur smiled, for the first time, Eames saw a hint of true mischief in his eyes.

"Have you ever shared a dream with someone Eames...?" Arthur inquired as he placed the second probe in how own wrist, and then on the panel, punched in a time limit of ten minutes. Eames raised a brow, looking into the other man's face intently for some sign of just what he meant.

"I'm not sure I follow, Arthur..." Eames responded, watching as Arthur laid back, reaching out and pushing the button, starting the timer. Then, before Eames could protest, he found his eyes growing heavy and his body falling into a deep sleep... The sleep seemed to last for only a moment before he was awake again, in a twice as swank club as he'd been in just a little while before. He looked around, trying to get his bearings. There were people mumbling in hushed tones around him, and smooth jazz filled the clubs air. It was no place he'd ever seen before, and he'd been to every club, bar, and dive in France. That he knew of.

"Welcome, Eames." came Arthur's voice from somewhere behind him. Eames turned around and saw Arthur there in a gray, three piece suit, with a red tie, his lips quirked up in a smile.

"What exactly is going on here...?" Eames asked. Arthur nodded, looking around and then he extended his hand.

"How about that dance, and then I'll explain what's going on." he said smoothly, showing an air of confidence he'd not previously had in the public of the club they'd previously been at. Eames extended his hand, taking Arthur's. Arthur nodded once in thanks as he lead the way to the dance floor for a steady slow dance to the smooth jazz.

"So. What do you think of this place...? I designed it myself you know..." Arthur said, a small almost non-existent smirk on his face. Eames glanced around and chuckled softly.

"It's nice..." he stated, not sure what Arthur was playing at as they moved more swiftly on the dance floor with the pick up of the music.

"Well I'm sure it's not as nice as some other venue's you've been to..." Arthur said, his tone unreadable. Eames shook his head and stopped moving.

"What's going on?" Eames asked, his tone firm and almost demanding. Arthur sighed and almost every person in the room turned to look at them.

"If you must know..." he said softly, he took Eames' hand and lead him outside and instead of streets there was just a vast expanse of tall and soft grass. He kept walking, despite the baffled look on Eames' face as he looked back and all that was left of the beautiful club was just a door standing there under the starry night sky.

"Arthur!" Eames demanded. Arthur stopped and looked up at the sky.

"You're dreaming Eames. Or more specifically, we're dreaming. Inside my mind."

Eames took a moment to take in what had been said. He knew of this procedure. Shared dreaming was something he thought only the military were allowed to do. He looked around and realized the endless possibilities of what lay around him. A vast realm of endless possibilities. He could do anything he wanted, be anyone he wanted...

"So if we're dreaming, I can do pretty much whatever I want...?" Eames asked, a hint of playfulness in his tone. Arthur chuckled quietly and shrugged.

"I suppose so. But try not to hurt yourself." Arthur suggested, watching as Eames looked around, his valley slowly changing, the earth turning to concrete as buildings began cropping up around them. Arthur's eyes widened as he watched Eames create as if this weren't the first time, but the hundredth.

"You've got a real knack for this..." Arthur stated as projections slowly began to fill the area, in the coffee shops, walking along the side walks, driving in cars. Eames turned around and looked at Arthur with curious and mischief laden eyes.

"If this is a dream, and I can change anything, can I even change myself...?" he wondered aloud. Arthur nodded slowly.

"There are some who can. It's a very difficult skill to acquire. It's called forging..." Arthur explained, watching Eames start to walk away from him. He followed at a distance, watching him explore this dream world he'd created. Then, in something of an instant, Arthur lost sight of Eames, there was no one around except his own subconscious taking up space. He looked around nervously. He frowned a little when a sultry and voluptuous blonde woman approached him.

"Oh sweetheart... You look lost..." she purred, reaching out and taking his hand. Arthur furrowed his brows as he looked into those eyes, those familiar eyes. He tilted his head and chuckled softly.

"You... You're incredibly talented." he stated slowly, however, he was caught off guard as suddenly, the woman leaned in, kissing him softly.

"How can I be expected to go back to the real world after you've given me a taste of endless possibilities...?" came that familiar husky baritone. As their lips parted, there before him was Eames. Arthur blushed and stepped back from him.

"I... I don't... I don't know..." he stammered softly. Eames stepped closer, closing the distance.

"Thank you..." Eames said softly, resting his forehead against Arthur's. He gently reached up and caressed Arthur's cheek. Arthur swallowed uneasily, gripping the lapels of Eames' coat, their lips came together once more.  


* * *

  
As if on some magical cue as Eames was lighting the candles on the table for their dinner, Arthur walked through the door. He kicked off his shoes, hung up his coat, and set down his briefcase. Eames headed into the living room to greet him.

"Hello darling, welcome home." he said with a soft smile. Arthur looked over at him and took a deep breath.

"Hey..." he greeted in return, his shoulders slumping a little from the weariness of his day. Eames tutted lightly and walked closer, undoing Arthur's tie and tossing it aside.

"Hey...? Oh come now, you can do better than that." Eames scolded lightly. Arthur smiled and leaned up, pressing a kiss to his lover's lips, gently wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Eames kissed back fervently, gripping Arthur's hips tightly for a moment. When he broke away, Eames grinned.

"Now that, is what I call a hello... Come on. I made dinner." he said softly, taking Arthur by the hand and leading him into the kitchen to sit down at the table for their meal. They ate in silence, Arthur's mind was suddenly plagued with heaviness as he thought about Eames possibly leaving him again. The very idea sent waves of pain through his whole body. He couldn't stand the idea of being without him again. As they cleaned up and turned in for the night, Arthur looked at Eames seriously for a moment.

"You're not going to leave me again... right?" he inquired. Eames pulled Arthur close in the bed, holding him against his chest.

"Arthur... I'm not going anywhere... I love you." Eames said softly, his tone reassuring. However, Arthur grew more tense, and very silent. Love...? Love! No no no. Arthur didn't do the love thing. He'd been burned on that many many times. He pushed Eames away.

"Arthur...? Arthur what is it? You... You believe me don't you...?" Eames said softly. "I know I've never said it before but I thought you just knew... For years now I..."

Arthur sat up, looking over at Eames, his expression nothing short of horrified. Eames sat up as well, folding his arms over his chest.

"Arthur... You do love me too don't you...?" Eames asked quietly. Arthur swallowed uneasily and turned away from him. Even at his age, he still couldn't bring himself to even feel this so called 'love' for anyone, and slowly he shook his head. Eames' felt his heart plummet into his stomach and he got up quickly, getting dressed, and wordlessly leaving. And this time, it was going to be for good...

* * *

Somewhere between eleven pm and four am, November twentieth, 2021, Dominic Cobb found himself dragging his feet as he walked deliriously around a hotel room that wasn't his. The alarm clock had been knocked off the nightstand and to the floor where it lay blinking 12:00. Clearly the fall had busted it. Standing in the room, his shirt hanging loosely on his frame and his dress slacks slung low on his hips he took a deep breath through his nose. This was a dream... Now he was here for a reason... A very important reason.

He'd been chasing a woman through the dream, chasing after this ghost of a former friend. He'd come to corner this ghost and bring it back to the surface... Back where it belonged...

"You really never know when to quit... Do you Cobb...?" a sultry female voice soothed from behind him. Cobb turned, his eyes seeking out in the darkness of the hotel room just where the voice came from. In the shadows near the dark silken curtains, Cobb saw who he'd been so desperately chasing after. Her body was tall, curvaceous, and wrapped in a beautiful red silk evening gown. Her honey colored curls spilled in soft ringlets over her milky skin, and her perfect swan like throat was adorned with a diamond necklace. From under wavy bangs, her soft brown eyes met Cobb's.

"I had to find you and put an end to this... Arthur has been worried sick..." he said quietly, stepping slowly closer, as one would do to a frightened and dangerous animal, doing his best not to frighten the woman away. Her face scrunched in distaste and she folded her arms over her supple chest, turning her body away from Cobb.

"A pox on Arthur. If he cared he'd be here himself..." the woman hissed, her accent slipping in and her lips quivering slightly. Cobb sighed a little and stepped closer once more.

"You know as well as I do that he doesn't know how to express his emotions properly... Now please... Come back with me. I'm running out of time and I don't want to have to drag you out of this by force. What you're doing is wrong..." Cobb said quietly. The woman sneered at him.

"I gave him ever ounce of myself and no matter what! It was never good enough! This... This new career of mine makes me feel appreciated! I make peoples dreams come true and that's far more than most can say! You can't make me stop! I won't! I don't know how you could have possibly found me but... I've had enough! Get out of here! Take your kick right back up and out of my world..." she cried in response, her body growing more and more tense by the second.

Cobb swallowed uneasily.

"Eames please..." Cobb whispered. "He's lost without you..."

Eames slowly stepped out of the shadows, his form once more, that of a man. A shell of the man he once was, tears on his face, and his shoulders hunched defensively.

"You've been on the run, selling yourself in dreams to anyone who will have you for almost a year now, don't you think it's time you gave this mess up and came home...? You haven't got much time left before Arthur puts himself under... And I know you don't want him to follow you down this deep..." Cobb pleaded, reaching his hand out to Eames.

Eames looked down at the extended hand and then back up at Cobb's face.

"Cobb... He doesn't love me..." Eames said quietly. Cobb let his hand fall back to his side and he shook his head.

"Yes, Eames, yes he does... But Arthur's been burned a lot... I mean a lot... Pretty much everyone he has ever loved has severely hurt him. Give him another chance to tell you himself just how he feels... Or... Just prove to him that love only leads to intense pain. He doesn't want to lose you to this world forever... Come home..." he said softly. Eames swallowed uneasily and reached out, taking hold of Cobb's hand.

"One chance... That's all he gets... Just one chance..." Eames stated firmly. Cobb nodded, , pulling Eames out to the balcony, from which they both jumped...

* * *

Arthur watched as Eames' eyes slowly fluttered open and took his hand, kissing it many times.

"Thank God... I'd been so worried..." he said softly. "So worried that you weren't coming back... I can't live without you Eames... Don't ever leave me like that again..."

Eames frowned at Arthur and pulled his hand away, sitting up sleepily.

"You didn't give me a chance to explain myself Eames..." Arthur said quietly. "I've been waiting an entire year for the day that I would find you so I could tell you the truth... The truth is... The idea of love terrifies me... But for you, I'm willing try to let go of my inhibitions... And tell you that I do... I do love you..."

Eames reached up, placing his hand against the back of Arthur's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"That's all I needed to hear..." Eames said softly. Arthur reached in his pocket and pulled something out.

"No... There's more..." Arthur said. He showed the small black box to Eames. "I don't want to risk losing you again... So let's get married..."

Cobb laughed a little as he came to, standing up and stretching.

"You two never cease to amaze me..." he quipped, watching Eames' terrified yet excited expression.

"Shut up Cobb. You never cease to ruin good moments." Eames snapped, before he turned back to Arthur and kissed him.

"Baby steps never were your thing were they Arthur...? All right... Let's get married."

Arthur smiled and hugged him close, and Eames kissed his cheek, whispering in his ear;

"But first... Let's go home."

* * *

The End


End file.
